


I’m A Man Who Hides From All That Binds

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Begging, Bukkake, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Knife Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, commitment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2017. Day FourThe shallow cuts on his body were some sick claim of love. He was even sicker for his buried reciprocation.





	I’m A Man Who Hides From All That Binds

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but it sure is something. I've never written this ship but I quite like it, so here it is. Hal Jordan's commitment issues are my favorite.
> 
> Title is from "My Mirror Speaks" By Death Cab, the ultimate Hal Jordan song.
> 
> Enjoy!

He wasn’t held down. 

That was the first problem. Not Sinestro’s problem, his problem, because he could escape at any point but he didn’t. Those golden eyes stared down at him, reflection of pallid yellow light on his high, scarlet cheekbones, and Hal Jordan did nothing but stare back at him.

His ring was across the room and he could call it at any time, it glowed for a fraction of a second like it had heard him think of it, but it quickly settled onto the table where Sinestro had set it, where he had let Sinestro put it after he let him take it from his finger. Hal held out his hand and Sinestro pulled his ring from his finger like it was nothing, almost perfunctory. 

It was something that Sinestro had always wanted to do. Take his ring from him like it wouldn’t be his ruination, replace it with something all his own. He had worn yellow before but it was never something permanent, fear didn’t become him but he was all too used to it.

Hal willed away the fear like he always did, even as his uniform melted away to reveal his street clothes, even as he pulled his bomber jacket off of his shoulders, removing the rest of his clothes as well until he was naked right in front of Sinestro. Sinestro, who raked golden eyes over his form, satisfaction and possession written over his sharp features.

When Hal moved back towards the bed and lay upon it, Sinestro didn’t bind his wrists like he had expected. Instead, he melted his uniform away until he was also naked and got onto the bed alongside him. Sinestro didn’t even hold him down or straddle him, choosing to sit next to him instead. 

Those golden eyes turned a pale shade of yellow and Hal found himself holding his breath as something sharp pressed into the side of his face. He gasped, eyes sliding shut as the burn of the cut seared him. His back arched on automatic and Sinestro made a noise in the back of his throat that was one part disgust and one part admiration.

“Honestly, Jordan, if you’re going to react like _this_ over the first cut, the rest are going to be brutal for you.”

The press of the knife once more and Hal managed to keep the hiss behind clenched teeth, bracing himself for the pain that somehow didn’t erase the pleasure that washed over him in waves. His hands fisted into the sheets, white knuckle on the oddly cheerful yellow fabric. A hot, fat drop of blood trailed down from where it had welled up on the cut of his arm, staining the sheet below him and he shivered.

Sinestro’s skin was cool when he leaned over Hal, brushing over his feverish, tanned skin and making him gasp once more. Long fingers reached up to tangle in his hair, bringing his head up. Hal opened his eyes just in time to see Sinestro’s own eyes slide shut and he was pulled up into a kiss that hurt more than the knife had.

Things would always be complicated between them and Hal was used to complicated, but it didn’t stop him from wanting things to be easier, from wanting to be able to stop himself from wanting to run the moment things got too real. The slide of Sinestro’s construct knife was an easy pain, physically sharp and just _there_.

The next slice took him by surprise and he gasped again, breaking the kiss. Sinestro’s hand dropped the knife and it floated all on its own, finding his skin again and pressing in just for a fine red line to follow in its wake, blood just bubbling up at the surface. With his hands free, Sinestro began to touch him, dry, cool hands sliding over his skin and Hal moaned softly.

Sinestro didn’t waste any time, finding his cock and circling around it. Hal found himself arching again, the knife slipping and cutting deep enough that the pain had him crying out. The slice was on his chest and he _burned_ for it to stop, for it to continue, from the pain in his chest that was more than just from the deeper cut.

The pain was easy, he reminded himself, but that also just made him think about everything else that hurt in his life. About that disappointed look on Carol’s face, the look of excitement and adoration on Simon and Jess’ faces that hadn’t been on Kyle’s in a very long time, and that look of smug pleasure on Sinestro’s that held something else that neither of them would dare say.

Sinestro didn’t need to say it, his offer of a place in his Corps would always say it, even if Hal would always say no. Because, for once, he refused to take the easier way out, to give into his fears. The Green Lantern Corps meant more to him than anything else, he had proven it by choosing his ring over anything else in his life.

Another almost-too-deep cut pulled him back out of his thoughts, body growing sticky with drying blood. He could only hold on for a few more cuts before the pain grew to be too much and Hal found himself gasping out loud once more.

His cock was hard and leaking in Sinestro’s fist, and he arched up.

“ _F-Fuck_ , stop.”

Sinestro smirked, sharp teeth reflecting the yellow of the knife. He began to pull his hand away and Hal made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat.

“Ah, no,” He groaned, rolling his hips back up. “Please, keep doing _that_. Stop with the knife.”

The knife didn’t pull away but it stopped, pressed just against his skin. He knew what Sinestro was waiting for, he didn’t want to give him the satisfaction but he _needed_ the knife to stop. Hal shut his eyes once more and pushed past his pride.

“Please, stop the knife! I n-need you to stop cutting me and just let me _cum_. Please!” He gasped out all in one breath.

“ _Very_ good, Jordan.” Sinestro said, voice just barely above a whisper.

The yellow knife vanished, leaving them in just the glow of the candle on the bed and the sight of Sinestro’s golden eyes returned. Hal looked up into his face and moaned as that fist began to move again. His hips rolled up into it quickly, fucking his hand in his desperation to cum. 

He didn’t last much longer, rolling his hips up one more time and spurting hot white all over Sinestro’s knuckles, moaning loudly as he did so. 

“ _Shit_! Sinestro!” Hal said his name like it was a curse, the only way he knew how to say Sinestro’s name anymore.

Hal sagged onto the bed, pleasure continuing to hum in his body as Sinestro moved up next to his head. He was exhausted from the knife and his orgasm, and he could only watch as Sinestro stroked his own cock and muttered cursed adoration until he gasped.

The first hot drops of cum that landed on his face made him flinch, but he took the rest without much protest, shutting his eyes so none would get in them. Sinestro looked pleased with himself, thumbing at a fat droplet that clung to his cheek and pushing it into his mouth. Hal grimaced at the taste, but sucked at the thumb in his mouth regardless.

Sinestro, satisfied with himself, sunk down onto the bed until he could pull Hal into his arms. Scarlet fingers stroked at the marks he had made possessively, running through the tacky, dried blood, and Hal fidgeted in his grip.

The only thing he could think of as his eyes slid shut was that he was glad his costume would hide Sinestro’s possession as soon as he put the ring back on. But, for now, he let himself sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
> [ Fic Blog ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2017. You can read all of the fics or pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
